


secrets

by curlsandtea



Category: noeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandtea/pseuds/curlsandtea





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rowling.  
Beta: Many, many thanks to Bookgirl (my treasure!) who is graciously helping to pull this together into something readable!  
Warnings: Slash (definite Harry/Draco, hints of Severus/Remus) NC-17 (graphic smut -- eventually) AU (as I'm not JKR) IC or OCC (depends on interpretation, but mostly IC) Cross-Dressing (only one chapter -- maybe two -- and I'll warn you) Minor Character Death (no one close to Harry, otherwise it would depress me) WIP (it'll be finished) Post-HBP (major spoilers)

 

Chapter One

Harry sat, staring out his window. It had become his habit over the previous two weeks. Sleep was elusive and when he did sleep, he was often plagued by nightmares. His mind simply did not want to shut down.

It was only the middle of June, and he should've still been at Hogwarts. Yet he'd already been at the Dursleys for two weeks, spending his required time for the blood protection. He'd done nothing but think during that time. He had far too many questions and too few answers. He constantly worked through every piece of information that he did have, hoping to make some sense out of everything. So far, he wasn't having much luck and it was frustrating beyond belief.

Staring into the dark night, he suddenly froze. He stared harder at the shadows at the end of the street. Seconds later, he was sure of what he'd seen. Someone had just Apparated onto Privet Drive. Watching closely, he tried to determine if it was friend or foe. It was difficult to tell because, whoever it was, they were extremely adept at sticking to the shadows.

They may have been good at keeping to the shadows, but Harry quickly realized that they weren't being overly cautious. They seemed to be in a great hurry. Moments later, they were highlighted by the soft lights coming from one of the houses as they crept closer to check the house number.

Harry stiffened in shock, recognizing Death Eater robes. Judging from what little he'd seen, there was only one person and he'd bet anything they were looking for him. As they turned away from the light, Harry caught a glimpse of platinum-blonde hair. There was only one person it could be.

After a split-second of indecision, Harry was out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He opened the front door quietly and just enough for him to slip through. 

"Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry spat. "What are you doing?" He was spitting out the words even as his eyes searched for the figure he'd seen from his window. He quickly spotted Malfoy in the shadows at the edge of the property.

"Potter? Oh, thank Merlin," Malfoy murmured.

Harry frowned, not understanding why Malfoy should be thankful to see him. "How'd you find me?" he demanded.

"Anyone can find you, but that's not important right now," Malfoy snapped. "I need your help."

"You need my help?" Harry asked incredulously. "You're my enemy, Malfoy!"

"I know that," Malfoy spat. "But I need you to take her."

He stepped out of the deeper shadows so that Harry could see him better, and Harry's eyes widened, not realizing the horror he was projecting. What Harry could see was a figure in Death Eater robes, holding something small, and moving, wrapped in robes. It was too eerily similar to what Harry had witnessed in the graveyard. Suddenly, Malfoy seemed far more dangerous and Harry began backing away.

"Stay away, Malfoy!" Harry shouted as forcefully as he could.

"Keep your voice down," Malfoy hissed.

Harry swallowed hard. They may have been in a Muggle neighbourhood, in the middle of the night, but he was beyond caring. 

Malfoy frowned, glancing down at the bundle he was holding before looking back at Harry in confusion. "What's your problem now, Potter?"

"What is that?" Harry asked, cursing himself as he heard the fear bleeding into his voice.

"It's a baby, Potter," Malfoy retorted. "You've faced the Dark Lord. I never expected you to be scared of a helpless baby."

"Prove it," Harry whispered, staring at the bundle of robes.

Malfoy's frown deepened, but he obliged by pulling the robes aside to show the baby he was holding.

Harry exhaled heavily, closing his eyes briefly before snapping them open again. "What are you playing at, Malfoy? Why do you have a baby? And why are you here?" he added.

Malfoy seemed to snap back into reality himself and glanced around fearfully. "I don't have time to explain everything," he said hurriedly. "I need you to take her and keep her safe. They've probably already killed the rest of her family. I managed to get her out of there, but they'll notice if I don't get back soon."

Harry finally registered the fact that Malfoy was more jittery than he'd ever seen him. The calm, collected Slytherin Harry knew appeared to be falling apart before his eyes.

"Come, take her, Potter," Malfoy said, his tone sounding anxious rather than demanding. "I can't pass the wards."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked warily.

Malfoy looked down at the little girl in his arms. "I had to put a Silencing Charm on her so she wouldn't alert everyone. Otherwise, I think she's all right. I hope so, anyway," he added softly.

Harry shook his head, trying to decide if he had fallen asleep after all and this was just a strange dream. He watched warily as Malfoy moved to take out his wand, keeping his own wand trained on the boy behaving so strangely.

Malfoy simply cast the spell to lift the Silencing Charm before quickly stuffing his wand back in his pocket and trying to quiet the screaming baby. The screams were loud in the quiet of the night. "Potter, help," he said pleadingly.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby," Harry said nervously.

"I don't either, but you have to take her," Malfoy begged. "I don't have anywhere else to take her. Potter, I have to go."

With a growing sense of detachment from reality, Harry walked to the edge of the property and took the crying baby from Malfoy's arms.

Malfoy looked at him in relief. "I'll try to come back in the morning. It should be safe then. Don't tell anyone anything or she'll likely be killed."

With that, he disappeared with a distinct "pop". Harry stared in disbelief at the spot where Malfoy had been just moments before. What the bloody hell had just happened?

A louder wail disrupted his thoughts and Harry hurried back to the house with a baby in his arms.

"Boy! What is the meaning of this?" Vernon bellowed, stomping down the stairs even as Harry stepped back into the house.

"I don't know," Harry snapped. He was not in the mood to deal with his relatives. Hearing a creaking sound, he glanced up and saw Petunia and Dudley staring down at him in amazement.

"You don't know?" Vernon said dangerously. His eyes narrowed in on the baby Harry was holding. "Do not tell me they've dropped off another one of you freaks on our doorstep. We are not taking in another one."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let that happen even if you were willing," Harry shouted angrily, causing the baby to cry harder.

"Shut that thing up!" Vernon shouted furiously.

"I don't know how!" Harry said helplessly.

Harry held the baby to his shoulder and bounced her gently. He'd seen people doing it before, so it must work to help calm babies down. At least, that was his hope.

He continued to stand there listening to his uncle berate him and the baby crying. He watched Aunt Petunia disappear into the kitchen, only wishing that he could disappear as well. His mind was swirling with questions, and he couldn't seem to grasp what had just happened.

He was further shocked when his aunt returned with a bottle for the baby and shooed her husband and son back to bed. They didn't go willingly, but she pointed out that if they wanted quiet, then she was going to do something about it. She didn't take the baby from Harry, and in fact looked at the baby with distaste, but she did show Harry how to correctly hold and feed her.

Harry relaxed slightly into the chair as blessed silence fell over the house again. The only sounds were the slurping of the baby drinking.

"Where did she come from?"

Harry glanced over to his aunt sitting primly on the couch. "I think she's another victim of this war," he stated grimly, not exactly answering the question.

She pursed her lips tightly. "This is a war amongst your kind, isn't it?" she asked. "All of these catastrophes and murders. They're your kind's doing."

"Yes," Harry admitted, not wanting to get into the fact that Voldemort and his followers weren't his kind. He knew what she meant. "Although, Voldemort will gladly kill all of you as well if he's given the opportunity."

"You can help stop this?" she questioned hesitantly.

Harry looked at her curiously, but answered her truthfully. "I am the only one who can stop this," he said flatly.

She startled and looked at him in horrified astonishment. "You are only a boy!" she exclaimed.

He snorted. "Have I ever been only a boy?" he retorted bitterly. "It doesn't particularly matter to Voldemort anyway," he said dismissively.

"Where is your Headmaster?" Petunia asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"Dead," he answered flatly.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Is there no hope?"

Harry finally realized that his aunt was scared. The woman was deathly afraid of what was happening, and unlike so many Muggles, she had a slight inkling of what was really occurring in their world. She had always tried blocking out any knowledge or recognition of the Wizarding world, but she did know it existed. She knew her sister and husband had been killed by a Dark wizard. She understood enough of the circumstances surrounding the event of Harry's arrival into their home almost sixteen years before to be scared now.

His aunt was actually scared enough by the recent events to risk talking to him about the Wizarding world. Harry shook his head, seriously wondering about his sanity. Malfoy was dropping babies off at his doorstep and Aunt Petunia was recognizing that the Wizarding world existed. He knew things were falling apart in the world, but these two occurrences were hitting him harder than news of the latest murders.

He met the eyes of his aunt again. "I believe there's hope," he answered finally. He looked down at the baby that was almost asleep in his arms. "There has to be hope," he whispered.

"Where did she come from?" Aunt Petunia asked again.

Harry looked up to realize she'd also been watching the baby. He sighed heavily. "I believe all of her family was killed tonight. I don't know much. I really don't know anything at all. The person who brought her to me is supposed to return in the morning to explain."

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips again, and Harry was sure that her instincts were to argue with that. She didn't want any more freaks in her house. She remained quiet, though.

"I don't know what this is about, but if the person comes back, it's important that I talk with them," Harry said.

She closed her eyes as her face twisted into a grimace. "I believe Dudley and I will be running several errands tomorrow morning. I doubt we'll return until after lunch."

Harry nodded in acceptance, understanding what she was telling him. Uncle Vernon would be at work and she would make sure she and Dudley weren't around when Harry's "guest" arrived. She didn't like it, but she seemed to accept it enough that she wasn't going to tell her husband or son.

They were both startled when there was a tapping at the window. Baby in his lap or not, Harry's wand was out and pointing almost instantly. Then he felt like a fool as he realized it was only an owl. He glanced at his aunt, wincing a little at her terrified expression and wondering if she was more scared of the noise or his reaction.

He awkwardly stood and handed the baby to her, which she took without a word. He moved to let the owl in, wondering if it could somehow be from Malfoy. The owl left again as soon as Harry had untied the scroll from its leg and he frowned at its swift departure.

His eyes widened as he recognized the Ministry seal. "Oh, fuck," he cursed softly, hurriedly breaking the seal. Malfoy had performed the counter to the Silencing Charm and yet Harry was about to receive the punishment for it. His eyes grew round as he read the contents of the letter.

"Harry?" Petunia questioned him hesitantly.

Harry blinked at her, wondering if he should admit what the letter said. Before the events of the past hour, he would've said that she'd hate the news, but now . . . now she might actually be reassured by it.

"Um, the person who was here performed a little bit of magic," he admitted, watching his aunt closely for her reaction. She simply sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for Harry to drop the other shoe.

"The Ministry detects magic here, as you know, and I'm normally not allowed to do any," he continued. "This letter actually gives me permission, even though I'm technically not legal until my birthday in another month and a half." He bitterly added the reminder of when his birthday was, honestly not sure his aunt truly remembered. There was some sense of satisfaction as his aunt finally exhaled the breath she'd been holding as she eyed the wand currently sticking out of his back pocket again.

"They're allowing you, because of this war?" she asked, still eying his wand. He pulled the wand out of his pocket and her eyes followed the movement.

Harry looked from his wand to the letter still in his left hand. "Yeah," he finally answered. "I have special permission from the Minister himself 'due to extenuating circumstances'. I'm betting it's because it wouldn't look good for the Ministry to be persecuting me right now," he added, a sour taste in his mouth. He was happy that he was now allowed to use his magic, but didn't like the fact that Scrimgeour only granted it to him because he was the Chosen One.

Petunia didn't say anything and Harry could see the conflicting expressions on her face. He felt that he'd been right in a way—she was both angered and relieved by the news.

He eyed her warily, changing the subject. "Aunt Petunia? Um, what do I do with her for now?" he asked, gesturing to the baby in her arms.

His aunt grudgingly gave him a crash course in very basic baby care at two o'clock in the morning. She helped Harry fashion a makeshift bed out of one of his wardrobe drawers and showed him how to fix a bottle. She also instructed him on how to change the baby's nappies. When he questioned her on why she had a few baby items, she glared and pursed her lips in her habitual way, but then finally admitted that one of the neighbour women had a young child. She kept the extras on hand just in case, for when the woman would periodically come to tea.

Harry thought he shouldn't have been too surprised. His aunt always preferred to be seen as the perfect hostess, catering to her guests' every need. The woman also had a habit of stocking up on anything and everything imaginable.

Eventually, the baby was sleeping soundly and Aunt Petunia went back to her own room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Moving back to the window, he stared out onto the empty street. Had Malfoy really appeared and dropped a baby off in his arms just a couple hours before? A quick glance over his shoulder at the sleeping child gave him the answer, but it still seemed unbelievable.

Harry didn't have a clue as to what he should do. He'd stepped outside prepared to duel Malfoy, not face the other boy pleading with him. Malfoy was the enemy. He'd let all those Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He'd tried to kill Dumbledore. Harry's thoughts stalled again.

He'd gone around this countless times in the two weeks he'd been sitting at the Dursley's house. Malfoy had tried to kill Dumbledore. He hadn't been able to do it. He'd wavered at the end. Harry had seen the tip of Malfoy's wand drop.

Staring unseeingly into the night, Harry once again let his mind picture those crucial minutes. Dumbledore had been attempting to coax Malfoy over to the other side. He'd offered sanctuary for Malfoy and his family, and Malfoy had seemed to be tempted.

What did it mean?

He just couldn't see Dumbledore saying all that to save his own life. Which brought Harry's thoughts circling back to Snape. Harry tensed, but didn't feel the upsurge of extreme anger.

Once away from Hogwarts, he'd had a chance to calm down and try to think rationally. When he did, he realized that Dumbledore was simply not the type to plead for his life. Harry had tried placing himself into that type of situation. It wasn't really that hard to imagine. He remembered the graveyard and he remembered the events at the Ministry. He himself hadn't pleaded for his life either time. He'd been sure that he was going to die, especially at the graveyard, but he'd refused to give in.

Harry just couldn't understand Dumbledore pleading for his life. It didn't fit. He knew Dumbledore was a strong and powerful wizard. The old man was tenacious in his beliefs and would never give up. Harry had seen him give up, though. Hadn't he?

Harry pressed his fingertips to his temples, trying to ease the pressure in his pounding head.

Dumbledore just wasn't one to give in and admit defeat. It seemed dishonourable to even think such a thing. So, what did it all mean? Harry remembered Dumbledore pleading to Snape. He remembered Dumbledore talking to Malfoy.

What did it all mean?

That question continued to cycle through Harry's brain, over and over. He tried forcing his mind back to Malfoy. That was volatile enough without adding Snape into the mix.

The last time he'd seen Malfoy, the boy had been running away from Hogwarts. Judging from the Death Eater robes he'd just been wearing, he'd run straight back to Voldemort. Harry wanted to know if he'd run willingly or not. Dumbledore's conversation with Malfoy left doubts in his mind.

Harry sighed. There were too many doubts and too many questions, and still no answers. He turned to gaze at the baby. There were simply more questions.

* * * * * 

Harry settled himself in front of the sitting room window where he could watch for Malfoy. There was something horribly odd and wrong about that, but he was doing it regardless.

The whole night and the entire morning so far had felt significantly surreal. He'd managed to stay in his room until he heard his uncle leaving, as he wasn't about to get into another confrontation with him if he could help it. For once he was thankful that it was a Monday.

He felt like he should be feeling angrier than he was, but rather he was feeling mostly numb. His aunt was as much to blame for his lack of feeling as Malfoy's odd behaviour.

When Harry had made an appearance downstairs, Aunt Petunia had handed him a baby blanket and some clean clothes to dress the baby in. She'd also quietly informed him that she would bring him back a few baby supplies when she returned. Right after that she'd hollered for Dudley and they'd left.

It wasn't until after they'd left that the true shock hit Harry, not that her behaviour hadn't been shocking enough as it was. He'd gone to change the baby, though, and realized the blanket had to have been his.

The soft, fluffy blanket was red with golden snitches patterned on the material. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have anything like that. She likely didn't even know what the small winged balls were. She certainly wouldn't know that the blanket was Gryffindor colours. She must have washed it, though, because it smelled like it had just come from the dryer.

Harry stared at it uncomprehendingly for a long time. He was unaware of just how long he did sit there, lost in thoughts about his mum and dad. He realized what it meant. He had surely been brought to the Dursleys wrapped in the blanket. He fingered the small clothing. It was a simple blue sleeper that he must have been wearing the night his parents were killed.

He glanced at the doorway where he'd last seen Aunt Petunia. She had to have saved them all this time. He had no idea why, and had trouble believing that she had, but he was thankful anyway. She'd never been kind to him in anyway, but he realized she must feel something for him. Or for her sister.

The baby started crying again, breaking Harry free from his thoughts.

"How do I do this?" he muttered, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Alternately grumbling and making shushing noises, he managed to fumble his way through getting the baby changed and in the fresh sleeper. He didn't think she'd particularly care that she was being dressed in pyjamas again, despite it being morning. It was all he had for her.

He fixed her a bottle and settled in front of the window to feed her, watching for Malfoy. He still couldn't believe he was watching for Malfoy, and looked at the baby instead. He didn't have a clue as to where she came from, or even what her name was. He did understand that she'd just lost her family, though.

That fact alone made his chest hurt. The ache was simple compounded at seeing her in his blue sleeper.

Watching her drink her bottle as he held it for her, he decided she was pretty cute. He gave a half-smile, looking at the short black hair that was tufted on her head. He wondered if that's what his hair had looked like at her age, whatever age that was. She wasn't very old, but she didn't seem real little, either. Harry really had no idea with his limited experience with babies.

She was staring back at him with huge grey eyes. Her features were all delicate and . . . rounded, Harry decided. She seemed so fragile and Harry couldn't comprehend how it was that he was the one holding her. She really needed to go to someone who could care for her properly.

He still didn't know where she'd come from in the first place, though. He sighed and took the bottle away as she finished and carefully lifted her to his shoulder to burp her the way his aunt had taught him.

Lifting his gaze to the window again, he blinked in amazement as he realized Malfoy was watching him intently from the sidewalk. He blinked again, surprised to see Malfoy dressed in grey trousers and green shirt. Harry rolled his eyes. Even dressed to be around Muggles, Malfoy was dressed like a Slytherin.

He was also standing there in broad daylight. Harry could feel his headache trying to pound to the surface again. Shouldn't he be trying to kill Malfoy, not be inviting him in for tea?

Closing his eyes, he pictured again Malfoy's shaking hand and the wand tip dropping. He could hear Dumbledore telling Malfoy that they would protect him if only he came to the right side.

Opening his eyes, he stared back at the Slytherin. He would invite him in. He frowned. Assuming he could invite Malfoy in. He'd said he couldn't cross the wards.

Somehow feeling safer while still holding the baby, Harry held her in one arm and his wand in the other as he stepped outside to face his nemesis.

"Is she all right?" Malfoy asked immediately.

"She appears to be fine," Harry said evenly.

Harry frowned at seeing Malfoy breathe a sigh of relief before the cool mask was back in place.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry's frown turned to a scowl. "Aren't you afraid I've got people waiting to capture you inside?" he shot back.

Malfoy glanced warily at the house. "You could," he admitted coolly.

Harry still wasn't sure why he didn't have people waiting to capture Malfoy. He'd considered it, but had decided against it. He arched his eyebrows in surprise that Malfoy seemed to recognize he could be captured at any moment.

"Do you want to be captured?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"No," Malfoy snapped back immediately. "But I'm hoping your damned Gryffindor curiosity kept you from notifying anyone about my appearance last night. At least, not yet."

Harry uncomfortably realized that Malfoy was exactly right. He wanted answers and he wasn't as likely to get them if he had turned Malfoy over immediately.

Malfoy sneered, seeming to realize from Harry's silence that he was right. "Invite me in, Potter, and I'll explain."

"You better have some damned good answers, Malfoy," Harry ground out.

"I'm not explaining out here," Malfoy snapped at Harry.

Harry glanced around the neighbourhood, and his eyes landed on Mrs. Figg's house down the way. He didn't think he had anyone technically watching him all hours of the day, but he couldn't guarantee it. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to stand out here for long.

"How do I get you past the wards?" he asked.

"Don't you know anything, Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

"I've never invited a Death Eater here before," Harry retorted.

Malfoy's eyes shot to his forearm. The long sleeves of his shirt in the warm weather were a bit of a giveaway. He was exceptionally quiet and much more subdued as he quietly explained to Harry how to get him past the wards.

Harry hesitated before taking that final step. "How do I know you won't hurt me or my relatives as soon as I let you in?"

"You don't," Malfoy said flatly, his gaze travelling to the baby again.

Harry frowned. Not understanding why, he said the final words that would allow Malfoy to enter the property.

Malfoy looked at him in surprise, and Harry realized that Malfoy hadn't actually expected to be allowed in. Malfoy regained his composure quickly. "You are far too trusting, Potter," he sneered, sauntering down the path to the front door.

Harry's frown only deepened as he stared after him. He didn't trust Malfoy, but there was something going on. Harry relied on his instincts a lot, and his instincts were telling him that he needed to hear Malfoy out.

He shook his head and followed Malfoy to the house, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * * * *


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rowling.  
Beta: Many thanks to Bookgirl!

 

Chapter Two

"Let me hold her," Malfoy said the second they were inside and the door was shut.

Harry eyed him distrustfully, but handed the little girl over. Malfoy didn't look any more comfortable than Harry with a baby in his arms. He held her as if she was the most precious and fragile thing in the world and she could break at any moment. His eyes were roaming over her face, taking in every detail with something akin to awe.

"Malfoy, who is she?" Harry asked.

Malfoy took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "My daughter," he answered.

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Your daughter?!"

"Yes, my daughter," Malfoy sneered. "Are you unable to hear properly?"

Harry felt like he could hear just fine, but it was becoming increasingly clear to him that his brain was incapable of functioning correctly.

"She's not an orphan?" he asked dumbly.

"Not yet," Malfoy muttered, turning away from Harry. He moved into the sitting room and, despite his look of distaste, he sat down on the couch with the little girl cradled in his arms.

Harry followed him and fell into the armchair. "How? When?"

Malfoy exhaled heavily and handed her gingerly back to Harry. Harry took her automatically, then watched as Malfoy started pacing the floor.

"I hate you, Potter," Malfoy said.

"I already know that," Harry said in exasperation. "Do you need a proclamation in return? If so, I can happily tell you that I hate you as well."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow at him, and Harry was pretty certain Malfoy was amused. "That's good to know," he drawled.

He stopped his pacing suddenly and stared at Harry. "Why did you let me in here? Why didn't you attack last night? Why didn't you have Aurors waiting here for my return since I said I would be back? For that matter, why aren't you screaming and yelling at me at least?"

Harry dropped his gaze to the baby he was holding. To the baby he had believed was an orphan. He met Malfoy's gaze again. "Because I want answers," he responded coldly. "Because I don't think you'd actually kill me," he said knowingly, and watched as Malfoy flinched slightly. Harry paused. "Because somehow, holding a baby tends to slow me down when it comes to screaming and yelling."

He had to wonder how he was actually keeping himself under control. The urge to yell and curse Malfoy was there, but it was overpowered by the small baby and the need for answers. He hadn't actually lied to Malfoy, but he had to admit, it did sound a little unbelievable considering their history—and considering the events just a few weeks previous. 

Malfoy seemed to be the one acting even more bizarre. It was actually a little difficult bringing out his anger when Malfoy wasn't even acting like himself.

Malfoy resumed his pacing. 

"Why did you bring your daughter to me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know where else to take her," Malfoy muttered.

"Malfoy, you do realize most people wouldn't take their child to their enemy," Harry said slowly.

"I know that," Malfoy sniped. "But no one knows about her."

Harry blinked. "No one?"

"No, there's no one alive but me, and now you, that knows she's my daughter," Malfoy replied evenly.

"So, why would you bring her to me?" Harry asked again.

"Who should I take her to?" Malfoy snapped. His shifting moods were going to drive Harry mental. "I could take her to my mother. Mum would love the baby. Although, I'm not sure she'll be overly pleased to learn she's a grandmother," he added thoughtfully. "But it wouldn't matter for long anyway."

"Why?" Harry asked, but Malfoy ignored him.

"I could always take her to my dear Aunt Bella," he sneered.

"No," Harry growled, tightening his grip on the baby.

Malfoy paused and glanced over at him, but didn't comment before resuming his pacing.

"Let's see," he mused. "Father is in Azkaban. I don't think that's a good place for a baby. I think Wormtail would likely damage her and himself if he tried taking care of her."

"You know where Wormtail is?" Harry exclaimed loudly, startling the baby who began crying. "Fuck!"

"Potter! What'd you do to her?" Malfoy asked. "Don't hurt her!"

"I didn't hurt her!" Harry snapped. "I think I just scared her."

"Well, do something!" Malfoy said worriedly. "Fix it!"

Harry paused in his baby bouncing to glare at Malfoy. "You can't just fix a baby, Malfoy. Even I know that. And she's not an it," he added.

He stood and resumed his bouncing, rocking motion, hoping to calm the baby down while Malfoy stared at them worriedly. "You know where Wormtail is?" Harry asked again, quietly, his tone intense.

Malfoy dragged his gaze from the baby to Harry. "Yes, I know where he is. Or I did anyway," he amended.

"You don't know where he's at now?" Harry asked, disappointment lacing his tone.

Malfoy shrugged, but looked at him sharply. "Why is Wormtail so important to you?"

"He's an evil, traitorous bastard," Harry spat angrily.

Malfoy studied him contemplatively, eyes narrowed. "You don't think too highly of people you see as traitors, do you? You seem to think about as highly of them as the Dark Lord."

Harry froze momentarily, but then resumed his bouncing yet again. "It wouldn't be the first thing we have in common," he muttered.

Malfoy's eyes widened incredulously. "You think you have more in common with the Dark Lord?"

"I know we have a lot in common. He told me so himself," Harry retorted.

"Sit down and have a friendly chat, did you?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. "No, I believe we were standing at the time, but at first I did mistakenly believe he was friendly."

He chuckled darkly at the look of astonishment that crossed Malfoy's features, before the grimace of disgust replaced it. "How could you ever think him friendly? He's many things, but I don't think friendly makes the list," Malfoy said, his voice reflecting the disgust on his features.

"Let's just say he wasn't quite himself at the time," Harry said. "Besides, that's been several years ago now," he added dismissively.

"Several years?" Malfoy said in confusion.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry said, growing impatient with his own taunting. "There's obviously a lot you don't know about me, but we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about what the hell you are up to."

Malfoy glared at him. "I don't have to tell you anything, Potter."

"Why don't you at least tell me this poor little girl's name?" Harry said crossly. "I don't even know what to call her!"

"Victoria Analissa Malfoy," Malfoy said stiffly. "She's nine and a half months old. Her birthday is the first of September."

"She really is a Malfoy? Your daughter?" Harry asked, cradling the baby so he could look at her.

"Yes, although no one has actually known her as one. You didn't believe it?" Malfoy said defensively.

"I still don't know what to believe," Harry mumbled, staring at the baby and trying to see Malfoy in her features. "I reckon she has your eyes, though."

"The grey eyes come from both sides of my family," Malfoy said, sounding stiff again.

Harry glanced up at Malfoy quickly before his gaze went unfocused, staring at something only he could see. Suddenly, he could picture Sirius' grey eyes laughing and sparkling with amusement, or alternatively, when they took on that haunted appearance.

"Potter?"

This baby, Victoria, was part of Sirius' family. He remembered that Narcissa was Sirius' cousin. He didn't know what that made Malfoy and Victoria, but he knew it meant they were related as well.

Family.

Harry remembered Malfoy's words.

"I haven't got any options!" said Malfoy, and he was suddenly white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

Malfoy was trying to protect himself and his family, but no one even knew about this tiny member. She'd be the easiest for Malfoy to protect and keep alive, as Voldemort couldn't kill her if he didn't know about her—if no one knew about her parentage.

"Potter!"

Harry blinked, focusing on Malfoy briefly before staring at the baby again. "Why'd you bring her to me?" Harry asked, yet again.

Malfoy stared at him in exasperated disbelief along with a touch of irritated anger. "I've answered this already. Who else was I supposed to take her to? It wasn't like I could take her to Snape or something."

Harry looked up sharply. "Why couldn't you take her to Snape?" he asked harshly. Not that he wanted the little girl in Snape's hands, but he wanted to know why Malfoy suddenly didn't trust the man.

"Potter, have you lost your bloody mind? Snape is a Death Eater!" Malfoy shouted.

"So are you!" Harry shot back.

"It's different!" Malfoy shouted.

Their shouting started the baby crying again and Harry groaned in frustration while Malfoy gazed on worriedly.

"Why don't you take her?" Harry suggested, trying to hand over the crying baby.

Malfoy shook his head vehemently. "I don't know how to make her stop."

"You're worthless, you know that," Harry spat.

Malfoy bristled in defence, but Harry spun and marched with the baby up the stairs, leaving Malfoy behind.

"Potter! Where are you going?" Malfoy demanded.

Harry didn't bother to answer, taking the baby up to his room where what few baby supplies he had were stored. He ignored Malfoy, who stood in the doorway watching as Harry laid Victoria on the bed and changed her nappy. That seemed to make her happy enough for the moment and Harry settled onto the bed with her.

Malfoy cautiously came inside and sat down in the desk chair. "This is your room?" he questioned.

Harry was surprised not to hear the sneering tones. "Yes," he answered simply, looking around himself. The room was small and had very little that said it was Harry's room, the only obvious things being Hedwig's cage and his trunk.

"You really live like this?" Malfoy asked, sounding bemused.

Harry snorted. "What? Is this fucking with your idea of me living like royalty?"

Malfoy looked at him sharply. "This isn't what I expected," he admitted slowly.

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'm almost out of here and I won't ever be coming back."

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked.

Harry stared at him incredulously. "You actually think I'm going to tell you?"

Malfoy glared at him. "If you have my daughter, I want to have a clue as to where you're at."

"Malfoy, have you lost your bloody mind?" Harry repeated Malfoy's words back to him. "You are a Death Eater!"

Malfoy dropped his gaze to his forearm, then the floor.

They were silent for several long minutes, and Harry eventually realized that little Victoria had actually fallen asleep.

"She's asleep," he murmured quietly. He got up carefully and moved to his favourite spot at the window. Watching warily, he saw Malfoy get out his wand and cast a Silencing Charm around the bed so she wouldn't be able to hear them. He put his wand away again, and Harry figured they were free to yell at each other now.

"Where'd you get that baby blanket and the clothes?" Malfoy asked.

That was definitely not the direction Harry wanted the conversation to go. "They were mine," he said shortly. "It's all I had for her."

Malfoy's gaze flicked between Harry and Victoria, who was lying on the Quidditch themed blanket on Harry's bed. "I'll try to bring some more things for her," was all he said.

"You've told me why you didn't take her to other people, but you've yet to explain why you actually brought her to me," Harry said, changing the subject and proud of his even tones.

Malfoy was back to gazing at the floor. "Because your side won't kill her," he said flatly.

"True," Harry said slowly. "But wouldn't she be better with someone besides me? Someone who actually has a clue about babies would be a good start," he said ruefully.

"You were there that night," Malfoy said, his voice barely a whisper. "You're the only one I have even a chance of convincing that I didn't want to do it. I just wanted to protect myself and my family, and that was before I even knew I had a daughter."

Harry started at that piece of information. Victoria was over nine months old and Malfoy hadn't known about her? Harry wasn't that surprised at the other information Malfoy was revealing. He was just surprised at the fact that Malfoy was actually admitting it.

"I know family is important to you," Malfoy continued in a monotone. "Its how I'm always guaranteed to get a rise out of you. My hope is that you will help at least protect a baby."

"Dumbledore offered you protection," Harry said slowly.

Malfoy lifted his gaze. "He's dead," he said flatly.

Harry closed his eyes briefly. "Yes, but he offered you protection. Would you even want that protection?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

Malfoy stared at him. "Are you offering me protection?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. He had no clue where he was going with this exactly. He was simply winging it all based on his instincts. Not the best method maybe, he had to admit, but overall it seemed to serve him all right. "Maybe," he answered finally.

Malfoy snorted in disgust. "You're an idiot, Potter. I haven't got any options for myself. I know it and you know it. I'm a bloody Death Eater. My fellow companions," he spat viciously, "killed my daughter's mother and the rest of her family last night. It's only by chance that she'd even filled me in on the fact that I had a daughter a few days ago. It's only by chance that I learned about the raid that was going to take place in their neighbourhood. It's only by chance that I managed to sneak away with my daughter actually alive. I wasn't able to save her mother. They were still busy torturing her when I got back there. They hadn't even noticed me leaving. I wasn't able to do anything! If I'd tried, I would've been dead, too!"

Harry stared in horrified silence. Malfoy was breathing heavily, chest heaving as if he'd been running for an hour instead of just shouting at Harry. The blond dropped his head into his hands. "I couldn't help her at all," he mumbled. "I could only stand there, pretending that none of it meant anything."

"You did save Victoria," Harry said quietly. "You did do something. It sounds like you took a major risk to do so," he admitted.

Malfoy lifted his head enough to look at the little one sleeping on Harry's bed. "I want out, Potter," he whispered. "I can't be a part of that. I never wanted to be a part of something like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Harry thought about making some sarcastic remark, but kept silent at the look of torment on Malfoy's face.

"You know I still can't trust you," Harry said finally.

Malfoy turned to look at him, his gaze grim but steady. "You are the only one I can trust, Potter."

* * * * *

Malfoy had disappeared shortly after that, saying that he would return the next day, but he would be missed if he wasn't back soon.

Harry was left alone to ponder the odd events. He didn't understand Malfoy. He certainly didn't understand what the other boy had meant when he said Harry was the only one he could trust. It was hard not to believe him, though, when there was living proof.

A few hours later, he was feeling like reality had taken another nose dive when his aunt came back alone, after dropping Dudley off with his friends, and had a variety of baby things for Harry.

Harry couldn't figure out why he had Victoria. He didn't understand why his aunt was suddenly helping him. When Aunt Petunia told him she would watch Victoria while he went up to take a nap, he meekly went.

His brain seemed to have shut down about the time he'd spotted Malfoy the night before. He lay down and was asleep almost instantly.

* * * * *

He felt it was a good thing he'd taken a chance to sleep while he could, because he was up most of the night walking a very upset baby. Harry couldn't really blame her. He was sure she was missing her mum. They fell into an exhausted sleep in the early hours of the morning.

He woke to the sound of voices, but it took him several moments to register just whose voices they were.

"You can't just come into my home and go wherever you please," Petunia said waspishly.

"I can go wherever I want," Malfoy sneered.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them," Petunia snapped.

Harry turned and blinked owlishly at the two occupants invading his room. "Aunt Petunia? Were you just trying to protect me?" he asked before he could think about what he was saying.

He fumbled for his glasses and put them on in time to see her pursing her lips at him. "Do you know him?" she asked, instead of answering Harry's question.

Harry glanced at the scowling Malfoy. "Yeah, you could say that. He was the one who was here yesterday."

She looked warily at Malfoy, but addressed her question to Harry. "Do you want me to take Victoria downstairs while you talk with your . . . guest?"

Harry really wanted to know who had taken possession of his aunt. He wasn't given time to ponder that situation when Malfoy spoke up.

"You are not letting some Muggle watch her," he ground out.

Harry rolled his eyes. At least Malfoy didn't seem to be possessed by some strange being today. "Well, if you'd rather change Victoria's nappy, then be my guest."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he sniffed in disgust. "I will not!"

"Fine, then Aunt Petunia will take her downstairs for a bit," Harry said calmly.

Malfoy still didn't look pleased, but he didn't protest any further as Harry handed Victoria over to his nervous aunt. She quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry fell back onto his bed, groaning. "Why are you here so early, Malfoy?"

"It's almost ten o'clock," Malfoy snorted, sounding irritated. "Why isn't your lazy arse out of bed yet?"

"Because my lazy arse didn't get to bed until a few short hours ago," Harry retorted. "I spent most of the night trying to console your upset daughter."

Malfoy's attitude changed immediately. "Is she all right?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I expect she misses her mum," he said quietly. He watched as Malfoy sat down heavily in the desk chair, a pinched look on his face. In fact, Harry realized the boy looked quite ill. He looked even worse than he had when they were at Hogwarts, and he was pretty sure he looked even worse than he had the day before.

Harry could almost understand why Malfoy wasn't fighting him too much. He didn't appear to have the energy to fight, particularly if he was still having to do his best to keep up appearances elsewhere.

Harry was still scared of looking too deeply at his own reasons for not fighting so much. Hermione and Ron would be going mental on him if they knew what was going on. Not that Harry really knew what was going on. He did know his interactions with the Slytherin were far more peaceful than they should be, though.

"I need answers, Malfoy," Harry demanded suddenly.

Malfoy flinched slightly. "About what, Potter?" he asked wearily.

"Your daughter, your loyalties, Snape," Harry spat. "Those would be some good things to start with."

Whatever else was going on, Malfoy seemed to expect the questioning and seemed to have come prepared to answer this time.

"For Christmas a year and a half ago, my father gave me a girl," he began tonelessly.

"He gave you a girl?!" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

Malfoy glared at him. "Do you want to hear this or not? If you do, then I suggest you don't interrupt."

Harry stared at him in disbelief, but waved him on without speaking. Malfoy turned his gaze back to the floor.

"I was fifteen and a Malfoy. My father deemed that it was time for me to become a man," he said, sneering slightly in disgust, before it took on that monotone quality again. "The family was invited to the Manor for Christmas dinner. They were purebloods, but not well-known. She was sent to Beauxbatons to go to school."

He took a deep breath, seeming to need to build up strength for what he wanted to say. "She knew her duty as well as I knew mine. At least, I thought she did. A Malfoy should be sophisticated and experienced, even in bed, and I was to get that experience with her. I suppose I got that experience," he said bitterly.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Harry risked inserting quietly.

"I don't even like girls!" Malfoy shouted before taking a deep breath to calm himself again.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're a pouf?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," Malfoy snapped maliciously. "Which makes it all the more unbelievable that I have a baby."

"How? Why?" Harry asked.

Malfoy sneered. "She got pregnant, Potter. Surely even you could figure that much out."

Harry's eyes flashed. "I understand that part," he retorted angrily. "But why didn't you take precautions and why didn't you know until recently and why doesn't anyone else know?"

"She got pregnant because we didn't know what the bloody hell we were doing. I didn't know because she never bothered to tell me. The baby was born a couple of weeks early and she lied to her parents and said she'd been with some other boy. They seemed to accept her word. Why? I have no bloody idea," Malfoy spat. "Likely her parents were simply ashamed that she was having a baby so young and without being married, so they didn't dig too deeply and they kept it as quiet as they could."

He was up and pacing the small room as he became more and more agitated. "She knew I didn't want to have anything to do with her and so she kept it from me. I'd like to say she was a spiteful bitch, but I think she believed she was respecting my wishes. But then she sent me an owl a few days ago saying she needed to talk to me. I don't know why, but I didn't tell anyone about it and went to meet her in private."

He paused and sneered in disgust. Harry wasn't sure who or what he was disgusted with, though. "I got the whole bloody story from her. She was contacting me because she was afraid," Malfoy continued. "She'd seen everything happening. She knew I was connected with the Death Eaters. She was hoping that if I knew the truth, that I'd be able to help protect her. She did have a Malfoy child, after all."

Malfoy ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I didn't even have time to figure out what to do. She was right to be scared. The Dark Lord was targeting their area for another attack. I didn't learn about the attack until too late, though. I normally don't go along on the raids. I've been at Hogwarts most of the year and been able to avoid it. They were pleased when I actually volunteered to go. All I could do was go along and hope that I'd be able to do something."

"You did do something," Harry interjected softly.

"I watched her die, Potter!" Malfoy shouted. "I couldn't do a damned thing to save her."

"You saved Victoria," Harry said.

"But I couldn't save her mother! I couldn't save her grandparents!" Malfoy yelled in frustration. "All I could do was stand there!"

"I know how that feels," Harry said. His voice was quiet, but the mournful tone effectively caught Malfoy's attention.

Malfoy froze, staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"I've watched people die, and it hurts like hell when there's absolutely nothing you can do," Harry said, his voice catching.

Malfoy collapsed into the chair again and dropped his head into his hands. "I didn't really want to kill him. I didn't really want to hurt anyone else, either," he mumbled.

Harry watched as Malfoy seemed to torture himself with his thoughts, and wondered if that's what he himself often looked like when he was berating himself for the deaths that he hadn't been able to prevent. He was feeling a certain detachment, but he was learning that it was the only way he was able to deal with things.

"I think you're on the wrong side, Malfoy," he said quietly after several minutes had passed.

Malfoy slowly looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "I know," he said simply. "But I can't get out. Not alive."

"If we could get your mother away, would you leave the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Malfoy muttered. "There's still my father, too."

Harry desperately wanted to spit out some scathing insult about Lucius Malfoy, but managed to refrain. He didn't know why he felt it was so important to convince Malfoy, but he didn't want to mess it up now that he seemed to be making some progress.

Actually, he did know one of the major reasons. It was one of the last things that Dumbledore was trying to do before he died. Harry was trying, in his own way, to follow through with the old man's wishes.

Then there was Victoria to consider. Harry had spent almost his entire life without his parents. He really didn't want to see that happen to the little girl if he could help it.

Malfoy could still be trying to play him, but Harry didn't think so. He'd been watching Malfoy for far too long. He'd known the boy had been up to something the previous year, but he wasn't getting the same feeling now.

There was also Malfoy's appearance to consider. The boy looked so unhealthy and didn't look like he was even up to playing any tricks. He wasn't even up to arguing properly. The only time he'd pulled his wand was in regards to Victoria. He certainly hadn't tried to attack Harry in any way. He could be trying to lure Harry in and this could all be some elaborate lie, but it didn't feel like that.

He knew he didn't trust Malfoy. The question was more whether he could trust his own instincts or not.

"Potter?"

Harry focused and looked over at Malfoy. "What?"

Malfoy frowned. "Do you really think you could provide someplace safe for me and my family?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Dumbledore would've just casually gotten everyone to go along with his wishes. I don't know that anyone would believe anything I say."

Malfoy's shoulders slumped in defeat, but he looked at Harry curiously. "You do know that you are the leader of the Light side now, don't you?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I'm not anyone's leader."

"I'm afraid it's extremely sad but true," Malfoy mocked.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry scowled. "I'm not even seventeen yet. I'm not sure I can get anyone to listen to me." Which was true enough. He couldn't even get Ron and Hermione to believe anything he said half the time, reminded of all the times during the past year that he'd tried to convince them Malfoy was up to something. He still didn't want to think about what they would have to say about this if or when they found out.

"You can't even legally use magic yet," Malfoy said in realization.

"I can still defend myself if necessary," Harry said warningly.

Malfoy held his hands up. "I know that," he retorted. "My point being, you can't do much else."

Harry grimaced, thinking that over. Things had probably changed now that he was granted permission to use his magic. He'd originally decided to stick around at the Dursleys until his birthday. Once he could use magic freely, then he had planned to leave. He'd also originally planned to go to Godric's Hollow first, but he'd since decided that he needed to stop in at Grimmauld Place.

He sat up suddenly. "I may have a place for you to go," he breathed.

Malfoy looked at him with wary hope. "Are you certain?"

"No, I'm not certain of anything at the moment," Harry snapped. "But I've got a possibility."

"But you also can't check it out yet," Malfoy said in resignation.

Harry softened, despite himself. "I can check it out soon. I just don't know who has access to the place."

"I didn't expect you to be able to do anything," Malfoy sighed.

"Malfoy, I can't even really take care of Victoria," Harry pointed out.

"You have to!" Malfoy said wildly, coming to life again.

"I have a war to fight, Malfoy! How do you expect me to be able to do that while taking care of a baby?" he asked.

"There's no one else!" Malfoy yelled.

"I could take her to the Weasleys or something," Harry suggested. "I'm sure I could find someone who would be better able to take care of her."

"No!" Malfoy said forcefully. "She's not going to the Weasels or to any Mudbloods. Or to some bloody werewolf, either," he added.

"You shut your mouth!" Harry shouted.

"I don't want them taking care of my daughter!" Malfoy shouted furiously. "I don't like them!"

"You don't like me, either!" Harry snapped back.

"No, I don't, but I at least trust you!" Malfoy shouted.

"Why?!" Harry questioned in frustrated anger, running his hands through his hair so he didn't punch the bloody git.

"Because you don't want my daughter to end up a bloody orphan like you!"

That cut right to the core of things, Harry thought. This new . . . truce was grounded in one little baby.

Thinking about it, he truly doubted that the others would have quite the same motivation as Harry regarding Malfoy's welfare. They didn't really understand what it was like to grow up with no parents. They would consider it good riddance if Malfoy disappeared out of the little girl's life, but Harry wasn't so sure it was that simple. Malfoy was still her father, whether anyone liked it or not.

"You trust people, Potter," Malfoy said quietly. "You trust more than anyone else I know." He hesitated before adding, "You trust almost like Dumbledore trusted people."

Harry felt the flash of pain in his chest and closed his eyes to ward against it. He still heard Malfoy's words as he continued.

"I hate you and you hate me. Yet, you are still likely to be the only one who will even give me a chance," he whispered.

"I don't want to give you a chance," Harry said petulantly.

Malfoy seemed to recognize that Harry didn't truly mean it and smirked. "No, I'm sure you don't, but you'll do it anyway."

"I don't know that you even deserve a chance," Harry said. "Just a few short weeks ago I would have gladly done anything I could to hurt you. You almost killed Katie and Ron and that doesn't even count Dumbledore."

Malfoy looked pained. "You're right. I'm not sure I deserve a chance, either. But I want one," he whispered.

They lapsed into a long silence, both of them caught up in their own grief and regrets.

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Did you actually say I was right about something?" Harry asked.

"Don't get used to it, Potter," Malfoy said wryly.

Harry grinned suddenly. "Wouldn't expect it from you," he admitted.

* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rowling.  
Beta: Many thanks to Bookgirl!

 

Chapter Three

"Why haven't you gone to Snape?" Harry asked warily. They hadn't gotten to that topic before Draco had had to leave the previous day.

"He's a bloody Death Eater, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"But hasn't he been helping you all year?" Harry questioned.

Draco snorted. "No. He's been on my bloody back all year. I reckon he was trying to make sure I was getting the job done right," he said bitterly. "I was under strict orders to do it myself. You don't break orders unless you want to be killed."

Harry's eyes widened at what Draco was unintentionally revealing to him and he ducked his head to hide his surprise. Harry felt his heart beating faster in hope. Maybe there was a chance that his suspicions were correct.

"The man killed Dumbledore for you and saved your arse," Harry forced himself to spit out, feeling sick at the memory, but refusing to dwell on it. He needed to gather this information.

Draco exhaled heavily. "I know he saved my arse," he said wearily. "Honestly? He's been a huge support. Unfortunately, it's been support for the Dark side."

His gaze grew distant as he continued. "He was forced into an Unbreakable Vow last summer. My mother went to him, pleading with him to help me. Aunt Bella has never quite trusted him and made him actually take a vow that he would help protect me. I didn't learn about it until after . . . after all that happened. When I was able to go home again, my mother told me about it."

Harry was listening intently and tensed at the mention of Bellatrix. His mind was swirling, trying to figure out what this meant regarding Snape's loyalties. Draco seemed to firmly believe Snape was on the Dark side. Bellatrix doubted that, though.

As Harry listened to Draco describe the terms of the Unbreakable Vow, he realized that Snape was magically bound to kill Dumbledore under those circumstances. Would Dumbledore have known about the vow?

Dumbledore said he had known about Draco's attempts to murder him. The old man had known about the task that Draco had been assigned by Voldemort. How else would he have known unless Snape told him? Dumbledore always seemed to know everything. Well, not everything. He hadn't known about the Vanishing Cabinets.

"Did Snape know what you were doing with the Vanishing Cabinets?" Harry asked suddenly.

Draco blinked in surprise at Harry's outburst, before shaking his head. "I refused to tell him what I was doing. I needed to prove to the Dark Lord that I was worthy."

"So he wouldn't kill you," Harry said absently.

"Yes," Draco admitted, but he frowned at Harry's attitude. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

Harry looked at him and realized Draco was getting suspicious. "I'm just trying to make sense of everything you're telling me."

Draco's features relaxed and Harry breathed an inward sigh of relief. He didn't think it was a smart idea to let Draco in on his suspicions. Because he was coming to believe that Snape really was still on the Light side, despite outward appearances.

Harry was the only one who knew what had happened to Dumbledore that night. He'd known, whether he wanted to admit it or not at the time, that Dumbledore had been dying. As much as it pained him, he was fairly certain the old man would've died, even if Snape hadn't killed him. He was forced to wonder if that was why Dumbledore had said Snape was the only one who could actually help him at that point.

"I know you don't like Snape, and with good reason," Draco said quietly. "But he does have a good side. He may be on the wrong side, but he's been doing his best to take care of me."

"And that means a lot to you," Harry said, but it came out sounding like a question.

"Yes," Draco admitted. "Especially since my father got locked up in Azkaban. My mother could only help me so much. Snape has helped."

Harry winced, waiting for Draco to lay into him regarding his father's imprisonment. They had avoided that little topic so far.

Draco's face twisted into a grimace. "I still don't like it, but I do know he deserved it," he admitted.

Harry looked at him in shock.

Draco didn't look pleased with Harry's reaction and looked away. "I love my father. I'm just not so . . . blind anymore," he said quietly.

Harry knew there wasn't anything he could say, so he showed what respect he could by remaining silent. He'd felt bad when it had been shown to him that his own father was a bully. It didn't stop him from loving the man he didn't even remember. He couldn't imagine how Draco was feeling. He knew his father and loved him, but learned that his father had been doing far worse than bullying schoolmates.

They were quiet for several minutes until Harry spoke up hesitantly. "Do you blame me for all of this?"

"For all of what?" Draco asked warily.

Harry closed his eyes. "For getting your father put in Azkaban. For his imprisonment causing Voldemort to focus on you."

Draco sighed heavily. "I did," he admitted. "Until I started seeing what the Dark Lord was really like and started seeing what kinds of things his followers do to people. I slowly came to realize that it didn't really have anything to do with you. It was the Dark Lord's fault for leading you there in the first place."

"I was trying to protect what family I had," Harry said.

"Like me, you did what you had to do," Draco said softly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He was coming to realize that maybe he and Draco weren't quite so different after all. They had both grown up with a bunch of expectations dumped on their shoulders, and both really just wanted to live in peace with their families.

He sighed, realizing he didn't have much of a family anymore. But if he could, maybe he'd be able to help Draco keep his intact.

* * * * * 

The next day, Harry was sitting in front of his window again, watching Draco interact with his daughter. Draco didn't seem to know quite what to do with her, but he did seem to enjoy the time spent with her. Harry had no doubts that he loved the little girl.

He was startled when Hedwig suddenly flew past him through the open window.

"Hey, girl," he said softly, taking the letter from her. He gave her some owl treats before sitting back down to read the letter. He ignored Draco's curious, wary gaze.

Harry,

We haven't heard from you for a few days now and we're worried about you. Write back so we know you're safe. I do hope you haven't tried taking off on your own.

You know you can come here to the Burrow at any time. I don't think you have to actually stay there until your birthday. I know you said you wanted this time alone, but I still don't think it's very healthy for you.

The wedding is set for the third of August still. You will be coming here on your birthday, won't you? I suppose we'll need to take you shopping that day. We can't have you attending the wedding wearing your usual scruffy clothes.

I'm afraid I still haven't been able to find any more information. I had hoped to be able to get into Snuffles' house and look through the library there, but we've found out that no one can get into it. I know what you were told, but it seems that maybe others have taken it over after all. I know you don't want to hear that and I'm sorry to be telling you the news in a letter, but I felt it best you should know. I didn't want you to risk trying to go there by yourself.

I'll still keep searching for any information, but there doesn't seem to be much useful so far. Don't lose hope, Harry. We'll find something soon that'll help.

Everyone's thinking about you and asking about you. Ron's worried, not that he'd ever admit that. Ginny's worried as well, but she keeps saying you'll be all right. Remus stopped by here today and he's concerned about you being all alone, too. I do hope you'll reconsider.

Write soon,  
Hermione

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Most of it wasn't really news to him, but it was definitely news to him about Grimmauld Place. He knew it was upsetting him for more reasons that what Hermione would have been expecting, though. He was counting on the old house being a safe place to take Victoria and Draco.

Frowning, he tried to remember what Dumbledore had told him just a couple months before. It was something to the effect that Grimmauld Place would only be accessible to those who would need it most. At the time, he had thought that meant himself along with Ron and Hermione. But if they hadn't been able to get in . . . and no one else from the Order had been able to . . . 

"Malfoy!"

Draco startled. He'd been watching Harry warily, but hadn't expected the sudden outburst. "What?"

"Has there been any mention of Voldemort or his followers taking over property belonging to the Light side?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned. "Potter, the Dark Lord is taking over property left and right."

"I know that," Harry said impatiently. "I mean important property. Like important to the war effort."

Draco shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

"I can Apparate without the Ministry coming down on me, right?" Harry asked quickly.

He'd given in and shown Draco the message from the Ministry. Draco had been irritated that he'd inadvertently helped Harry again. There'd been some tense moments as they both remembered the Remembrall incident from first year, but Draco knew about Harry being allowed to use magic now. Harry just wasn't entirely sure being allowed to use magic also applied to Apparition since you were supposed to get a special license for that. But he was sure that Draco remembered and understood the formal wording better than he did.

"Yes," Draco answered. "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Harry stilled for a moment. Hermione had just finished warning him not to go to Grimmauld Place by himself. He didn't really believe it had been taken over by the Dark side, though, and he had a little more information to go on than she did.

Possibly he'd find one member of the Dark side there, though.

"Can you stay with Victoria for awhile?" Harry asked, in a hurry now that he'd made a decision.

"I can stay for a couple hours, but where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Then I'll be back by then," Harry said decisively.

He ignored Draco's shouts to wait and hurried down the stairs and out of the house. He ran to the alley behind the house where he could Apparate safely and screwed up his courage. He hadn't had much opportunity to practice Apparating for a bit, but he was sure he could do it. He needed to do it.

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

Focusing, Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in the alley near Grimmauld Place. Grinning at his success, he hurried to the house down the way.

Taking a deep breath, the door opened at his touch and he slipped inside. He shivered in the dark, gloomy silence as he carefully shut the door behind him. Wand tightly in hand, he stood for at least a couple of minutes, listening intently and trying to determine if he was alone or not.

Not hearing anything, he slowly made his way down to the kitchen in the basement. He slipped into the room, almost expecting to be ambushed at any moment. Hermione believed this place to have been taken over. Just because he'd been able to get in, didn't exactly render it safe.

He blinked in the brighter light of the kitchen, allowing his vision to adjust. Glancing quickly around the room, he realized two things. He was alone, and this room definitely didn't look as if anyone had been living there for months. Thick layers of dust coated everything, but in many places it had been disturbed. But even where it had been noticeably disturbed, there was still an extra layer of dust.

Suddenly he remembered Mundungus and the silver he'd obviously stolen from here. It had only been a couple months since Dumbledore had mentioned the wards being changed.

Frowning, he wondered if Kreacher had even been there at all. He had ordered Kreacher to work at Hogwarts, but the damned house elf was known for sneaking around. He didn't want to think of the creepy house elf or Mundungus, and pushed those thoughts aside.

Looking around, nothing seemed to be out of place. Until he noticed the book on the table. The dust-free book. Harry inched forward until he could read the title. Occlumency: Defence of the Mind.

Snatching up the battered book, Harry quickly flipped it over. And there at the bottom—Property of the Half-Blood Prince.

Harry grinned widely. He was right! The greasy, sadistic bastard was on the right side!

He flopped down on one of the dusty chairs, not realizing or caring how filthy he was getting. The brief euphoria he felt faded away as all his doubts and questions flooded his mind again.

Technically he could still be wrong. Snape could be playing some kind of trick or laying down a trap. Even Draco had said repeatedly that Snape was a true Death Eater and only loyal to Voldemort. He'd flat out stated that Snape was Voldemort's most loyal follower and was the evil creature's right hand man.

Harry shuddered as he saw the vision of Snape killing Dumbledore again. The man had looked so full of rage and hatred.

Crossing his arms and dropping his head to the table, Harry could feel the grief and anger trying to rise again. He reminded himself that Dumbledore would not want him to waste time grieving. He'd grieved all he could allow himself while he was still at Hogwarts.

The anger wasn't nearly as easy to force aside, but he pictured Dumbledore in his mind, frowning at him with gentle reproach. He only had his memories of the man to help him now.

And the old man had trusted Snape.

Harry sighed. He didn't know how many times Dumbledore had repeated that to him. More than Harry cared to count. He still didn't like Dumbledore's methods, but he didn't truly believe the old man had ever lied to him. Withheld information, yes, outright lied, no. Which meant Snape could be trusted.

He groaned in frustration. Logic had never been his strong point. This was Hermione's and, ironically, Snape's area of expertise. He could easily remember the logic problem of potions that was Snape's defence against the Philosopher's Stone.

Those thoughts led him back into the memories of all the times Snape had saved Harry in one way or another. Harry still didn't like Snape's methods, though, either.

He couldn't help but wonder for what seemed the thousandth time, why hadn't Snape captured him when he'd been fleeing Hogwarts? Harry had tried, but he knew he'd been extremely ineffective when trying to duel Snape. Forcing himself to go back and think about it, he knew Snape could've easily taken him.

Instead, Snape had left and essentially sent Harry back to Hogwarts to deal with Dumbledore's death. If he really was more loyal to Voldemort, why hadn't he taken Harry?

Harry shook his head, unwittingly coating his hair with dust. He didn't notice, too lost in his thoughts. Lifting his head, he stared at the book.

He knew it was Snape's. The man had obviously set it there recently, considering the lack of dust. Snape would know that there was no one else to teach Harry Occlumency. He also knew Harry hadn't learned it yet.

Sighing, Harry randomly flipped through the pages of the book. Considering he hadn't seen it before, it felt familiar. Just like the potions book, it had notations written throughout all the pages.

Harry had never been able to grasp Occlumency and had given up. Snape had given up on him before he'd even started. Even Dumbledore seemed to have given it up the past year. What made him think he could grasp the concept now?

Frowning, Harry realized he'd never been able to learn potions from Snape, but he'd been learning the subject decently enough from the Half-Blood Prince. He actually liked the Half-Blood Prince and considered him almost a friend.

He'd been shocked and . . . hurt when he realized who it really was. He still had trouble recognizing that the two people were one and the same.

But if he'd been able to learn potions, did that mean he could also learn Occlumency from the Half-Blood Prince?

Harry's frown deepened. He knew what Hermione would say. She'd definitely vote against it. She'd never liked the Half-Blood Prince. She also didn't believe Harry was actually learning anything. Maybe it was a little unorthodox and maybe he hadn't learned it quite as well as his potion-brewing and his grades would indicate, but he had been learning. Far more than he'd ever learned from Snape.

Snape was the Half-Blood Prince, though. Harry groaned in frustration. He was just going in circles again. 

He snatched up the book. If Snape was giving him a different method of learning it, then he would take the opportunity. He stuffed the book in the waistband of his jeans and pulled his shirt over the top to hide it.

He had to get back to Privet Drive. Still lost in his thoughts, he made his way back to the alley and, concentrating briefly, he Apparated back. Dazedly, he made his way back up to his room.

"Merlin! Where have you been, Potter?" Draco exclaimed, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Harry blinked in surprise before looking down at himself, finally noticing that he was filthy. He didn't notice the look of relief that briefly crossed Draco's features.

"Um, I had someplace that I had to check out," Harry mumbled distractedly. If Snape could get into Grimmauld Place, maybe it wouldn't be a safe place to take Draco and his family. But if Snape really was on the right side . . .

"Potter!"

"What?" Harry snapped, lifting his head.

"You have to quit disappearing in your head," Draco snapped. "Do you have the ability to stay focused on anything?"

Harry scowled. "I've got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Well, it's certainly not on your appearance," Draco retorted. "Even Granger doesn't have any faith in you being able to dress yourself."

"What are you doing reading my mail?" Harry said angrily.

"You left it lying out, so I didn't think you'd mind," Draco drawled, suddenly going casual.

"It was my mail, Malfoy. But I reckon I shouldn't have expected you to respect anyone's privacy," Harry said, still scowling.

"You risked going by yourself to wherever it is that Granger said you shouldn't, didn't you?" Draco asked slowly, studying Harry contemplatively.

Harry sighed heavily. "Er, yeah, I did."

Draco's eyes raked over Harry's dusty body. "And judging by your appearance, it's deserted, but you were able to get in."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I can't tell you anything about it."

Draco heaved a sigh of frustration. "Potter, I've been passing on a lot of information to you."

"I don't trust you, Malfoy," Harry said coldly. "You keep telling me how I trust too much, but even I have my limits. At the moment there's nothing I can tell you about it, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Draco eyed him coolly for several long moments. "Fine," he said finally. "I understand."

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Do you?"

"If I were in your position, I would never have allowed me to even get this close. I certainly wouldn't be revealing information that could be important," Draco admitted slowly. "I don't like it, but yes, I do understand."

Harry stared at him. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Draco asked warily.

"I was wondering what the hell you did with Draco bloody Malfoy," Harry said conversationally.

Draco laughed harshly. "I've been wondering that myself," he muttered. He shook his head and glared at Harry. "Go clean up, Potter. I'm not letting you touch Victoria when you're looking like that."

Harry rolled his eyes, but had to agree. He was a filthy mess. He scrounged up some clean clothes and stepped out to shower. He stuffed the book underneath a huge stack of towels, intending to retrieve it after Draco left.

Once he was cleaned up and still dripping water from his wet hair, he made his way back to the bedroom. He still didn't know what he was doing trusting Draco in the Dursley's house. Opening the bedroom door and hearing the giggles coming from the little girl, he had the feeling he was hearing the answer to his question.

"I've got to go," Draco said, looking up as soon as Harry entered the room.

Harry simply nodded. They'd already established the fact that Draco was taking a huge risk coming here at all, and he couldn't take even more of a risk by being gone too long. Harry still hadn't established where Draco was at when he wasn't at the Dursley's house, though. Harry wasn't sure he really wanted the answer to that. It didn't seem as big of a priority at the moment.

"I'll try to come back again in the morning," Draco said, and Harry could hear the question in his tone.

Harry nodded again. "That's fine," he said. "You can come back tomorrow, but you can't come the next two days."

"Why not?" Draco asked, sounding both wary and irritated.

"Because it'll be the weekend," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know where Dudley's been hiding out these days, but Uncle Vernon at least will be here. There's not a chance in hell he'd stay quiet if he knew you were coming here. With the Silencing Charms up on my room, he hasn't had any cause to complain about Victoria, and I'm not even sure he realizes that she's still here," he said, glancing at the little girl.

It was easy enough to keep a jug of water to make bottles in his room and do any washing while Vernon was at work. Harry always bathed the little girl during the day. He rarely ventured out of his room when his uncle was home and Victoria didn't go out at all.

Draco was staring at Harry, frowning. "I reckon it's good that less people know I'm around here," he said slowly. Harry was sure that Draco wanted to ask him more questions about his uncle, but he refrained.

"I've got to go," Draco repeated. He paused briefly in the doorway. "I believe she needs changed again," he added, before he was gone.

"Damn you, Malfoy!"

He could hear the laughter in the hallway, but knew it was useless trying to say anything else. Draco wouldn't even hear him now that the door was shut, what with the one way Silencing Charm on the room.

He continued to curse Draco under his breath as he changed Victoria. He still fumbled a little, but was a little amazed at how proficient he was feeling overall. She hadn't been in his care long, but he was beginning to get a handle on this baby care. He still didn't think he was the best one for the job, but wasn't sure what else to do.

Draco didn't want him to take her to the Weasleys or any of his other friends, and Harry didn't directly agree with that, but he had to admit it would bring about a lot of unanswerable questions.

He had no idea what he was doing with Draco himself. There was no way he could adequately explain the situation to his friends. They were already too concerned about his mental health as it was.

* * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rowling.  
Beta: Many thanks to Bookgirl!

 

Chapter Four

By the time Monday arrived, Harry himself was concerned about his mental health. He was willing to admit he didn't have any clue about babies, Occlumency, Draco, Snape, Horcruxes, Voldemort, his friends—none of it. He'd thought he'd been exhausted before. He'd been so incredibly wrong.

Aunt Petunia was only so much help. Once she'd decided Draco was safe, a risky conclusion on her part, she'd refused to offer any more help when he was around. This hadn't been so bad during the week, even though she offered very little help at any other time, either, retreating back to her typical treatment of Harry. There was nothing remotely resembling help when Uncle Vernon was around.

Harry had tried reading the Occlumency book, but wasn't getting very far. He didn't have many opportunities when he wasn't tending to Victoria, and when he did have time, the words just swam on the page because he was too exhausted to read. Draco had been surly and unapproachable and hadn't remained long on Friday. Simply long enough to check in.

Harry frowned, realizing that "checking in" sounded fairly accurate. It was like he was checking in with Harry, making sure Harry knew he was still there and somewhat willing to go along with Harry. Did that mean Draco really was switching sides?

He shook his head, not having a clue. He had no idea what made him start associating with Draco in the first place. He certainly had no clue as to why he was continuing to do so.

Thinking about Snape gave him the same sense of helpless confusion. He simply couldn't think clearly and rationally at the moment.

He'd barely had a chance to try to work on the Horcrux problem. His mind shied away when the word first tried to make an appearance. Thinking about Voldemort at all just gave him a pounding headache. Needing a break, he'd actually gone downstairs for breakfast and there'd been a simple exchanged glance with his aunt when Uncle Vernon reported the latest catastrophe in the paper.

Something had to change. He felt for the little girl, but he couldn't do this. He couldn't take care of her and try to save the world at the same time.

Harry was pacing his room with the crying baby when Draco showed up again. The second he stepped into the room, Harry handed Victoria to him. He startled Draco, but he didn't care in the slightest. After handing the baby off, he collapsed on the bed, burying his head under his pillow.

"Potter! What's wrong with her?" Draco exclaimed anxiously.

Harry mumbled something, but realized Draco wouldn't be able to understand him. He flung the pillow off his head. "Aunt Petunia said she's probably just teething. That's why she's drooling all over herself, and everything else," he added. "I've given her some medicine, but it only lasts so long before she's crying again," he said helplessly.

"Can't you do anything else?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed. "Aunt Petunia told me to give her a wet flannel to chew on and that seems to help a little. But Victoria's mouth is hurting her and her mum's gone and she's stuck here with me. I'd be crying my head off, too!"

He turned bloodshot, pleading eyes on Draco. "I'm tired," he whinged. "I'm not helping her. It feels like all I've done is hold her for the last two days straight. It's the only real way I can get her to quiet down at all."

"Is she always this loud?" Draco questioned.

Harry frowned, looking at the baby. "Actually, no," he admitted. Heaving a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and reached for her again. She didn't stop crying, but she quieted a little.

"She's used to you," Draco said softly.

"But I can't do this!" Harry said beseechingly. "I'm slowly going mad!"

Draco quirked a half-smile. "You were already mad, Potter."

Harry growled at the blond, and Draco took a step back, the smile wiped off his face. "What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know!" Harry snapped irritably. He continued to pace for the next twenty minutes, the baby's cries slowly dwindling into the occasional hiccupping sob. He cautiously lay down on the bed with her and she settled down with him, falling into an exhausted sleep.

Harry closed his eyes, grateful for the respite. He startled when Draco spoke quietly. "Have you fallen asleep as well?"

Blearily, Harry cracked open his eyes. "Almost," he said irritably. "Until you opened your fat mouth."

Draco quirked that half-smile again, before he sobered. "I wish I could give you one of the house-elves," he said. "That's who helped take care of me as a baby."

"That explains a lot," Harry muttered.

Draco glared, but didn't retaliate. "I can't give you one, because people would notice."

Harry carefully extracted Victoria from his arms and slowly sat up, frowning. "House-elves really help with the babies?"

"Of course they do," Draco snapped.

Harry scowled. "How am I supposed to know that? I was raised here, remember?"

Draco scowled, but then looked around the room curiously. "How come it doesn't look like you've ever lived here?" he asked.

Harry closed his eyes. He wasn't about to explain to the blond that until he started Hogwarts, this hadn't even been his room. "I don't want to talk about it," he said. "What I was asking about was house-elves."

When he opened his eyes again, he realized Draco was frowning at him, but Draco did drop it and go back to the house-elf issue. "House-elves are meant to be useful and if you had one, they'd help with Victoria so you could get some sleep, if nothing else," he explained.

Harry scowled, hearing Draco's low opinion of house-elves in his tone, but like Draco, he managed to refrain from comment. He was so exhausted that he was willing to consider the house-elf idea, firmly pushing Hermione's outraged nagging from his mind.

He actually owned a house-elf, but he shuddered at the thought of allowing Kreacher anywhere near Victoria. Although, he had to admit, Kreacher himself might actually consider it an honour with how highly he praised Draco. He scowled to himself. There was no way he was letting Kreacher near her.

Dobby sang Harry's praises and he knew Dobby would do anything he asked. But the thought of Dobby around constantly didn't really bode well for Harry's safety or Victoria's. He wasn't certain that he'd actually get any more rest than he was now.

Suddenly, Winky popped into his head. Didn't she take care of Crouch since he was a baby? Merlin knew she was loyal. Harry frowned. She had originally been bound to that family and she'd since fallen apart, though. Even with the job at Hogwarts, she hadn't been able to pull herself together. She wanted a family to bind to.

"How do you bind a house-elf?" Harry asked suddenly. "Can you bind a house-elf just to a baby?"

Draco looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "First off, you can't just find a house-elf anywhere. They belong to the oldest, wealthiest families. And second, because they belong to families, you couldn't bind one to a baby. Who would they take orders from?"

Harry had been afraid of that. He still didn't like Draco's take on house-elves, but he understood the point that he was making about being bound to a baby.

"But this is only temporary," Harry said absently. "I can't bind myself to another house-elf. And Hermione would kill me if I did."

"Another house-elf?" Draco questioned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've got one that sings your praises any chance he gets," he said in disgust.

Draco raised a brow in surprise. "It likes me?"

"I wouldn't feel too privileged," Harry said. "He's a foul creature. There's no way in hell I'd trust Victoria to his care."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. Harry didn't even notice.

"I need help, though. There's just no way I can do this," Harry murmured his thoughts aloud. "I couldn't sleep before and now it's almost impossible. I've got so much to do, and I just can't do it with a baby. But I can't leave her alone."

He blinked and looked over to Draco. "Are you sure I can't take Victoria to the Weasleys? They would surely take wonderful care of her."

Draco's sneer of disgust was enough to answer Harry's question, but his words added to it. "What do you think would happen if they found out she was mine?" he snapped.

"They're not going to harm a defenceless baby," Harry said, horrified that Draco would think such a thing.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, but they'd make damned sure that I never got to see her again," he said.

"Oh," Harry said. So, Draco didn't think that.

Draco snorted in disgust. "I don't believe them to be baby-killers, but I don't doubt for a second that they would do everything in their power to take her away from me," he said.

Harry rubbed his hands down his face, trying to wipe away his weariness and frustration. "I can't do this alone, Malfoy," he said tiredly. "You're expecting too much from me."

"Potter, if I take her back, the Dark Lord will find out and likely kill her," Draco said, his voice pleading. "I can't take her back, but I can't lose her, either."

Harry's shoulders slumped further as he dropped his head into his hands. They were in the middle of a bloody war. Strange and crazy things were going to happen.

Coming to a decision, he straightened. "You never answered me. Do you know how to bind a house-elf? I don't think I can risk not having her bound if she's willing. There's too many secrets that need to be kept."

Draco nodded slowly.

"I don't think you want to be recognized here, so I suggest you hide in that cupboard for now," Harry said, pointing to the cupboard on the other side of his wardrobe.

Draco grimaced, but did as Harry suggested, stuffing himself into the cupboard along with all of Dudley's old things still stored in there.

"Kreacher!"

With a loud crack, Kreacher appeared.

"Master called me?" he questioned, doing his typical low bow as he gave Harry a nasty look.

"Yeah, I need you to get Dobby for me," Harry said evenly. It was hard not to curse the creature, but he was trying to heed Dumbledore's words about being nicer to it.

"The one who followed the beautiful Malfoy boy also," Kreacher mumbled. "I would rather call the Malfoy boy master."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry interrupted, very conscious of Draco just a few feet away in his cupboard. "I don't feel like listening to you praise the merits of Malfoy again." He took a deep breath. "Just get Dobby for me, please, and then you can go back to your duties at Hogwarts."

"Kreacher must obey Master," he muttered before he disappeared again. Seconds later, Dobby appeared in his place.

"Harry Potter is calling for Dobby?" Dobby asked, his eyes filling with joyous tears.

"Yeah, Dobby, just control yourself for me, all right?" Harry begged. "There's no need to get over-excited."

"Harry Potter is asking for me," Dobby sighed in pleasure.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation. It seemed to him that house-elves really were an awful lot of trouble. He must be mad to even be considering this. "Dobby, how is Winky doing?" he asked carefully.

Dobby's expression fell. "Winky is not well, Harry Potter. Winky is still wishing for a family."

That was actually what Harry was hoping, but he still felt a little nauseated over what he was about to ask, and he wasn't sure how Dobby would take this. "Do you think Winky would appreciate being bound to me?" he asked warily.

Dobby broke out into hysterical sobs. "Oh, Harry Potter knows so well," he cried. "He would even help Winky. Harry Potter is a great wizard."

"Dobby!" Harry said sharply. Dobby quieted some, but he continued to sniffle and gaze at Harry adoringly.

Harry took a deep breath. "Dobby, I thought you wanted to be free. I'm a little confused as to why you would be happy about me wanting to bind Winky."

"Every house-elf is different," Dobby said earnestly. "Dobby likes being free, but it makes Winky sad. She would be honoured to have a family again."

"Would you ask Winky here, please?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry Potter is saying please to Dobby!" Dobby cried, eyes filling with tears again. "Harry Potter is too kind!"

Dobby disappeared and Harry breathed a sigh of relief even as he heard the amused snort from his cupboard.

He didn't get a chance to say anything before Dobby appeared again with Winky in tow. Winky was looking even more bedraggled and sad than the last time Harry had seen her.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said.

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said happily. 

Harry was grateful when Dobby disappeared with a loud crack again. He was thankful for the Silencing Charms on the room or surely Aunt Petunia would be wondering what he was doing up here with all the noise.

"Um, Winky? I know you've kinda been upset since you lost your last Master," he began hesitantly.

She simply stared at him sadly with tears leaking from her huge eyes.

Harry sighed. "I know you kind of think it was my fault." He paused, trying to decide if he really wanted to do this or not. "But I was wondering if you would be willing to bind yourself to me," he said in a rush.

Her eyes grew impossibly wider. "Harry Potter would grant Winky a family again?" she asked.

"Er, well, sort of," Harry stumbled over the words. "Um, actually it's just me," he admitted awkwardly. "But I always need help," he added hurriedly, and could've swore he heard another amused snort from the cupboard.

She studied him warily but with a touch of hope shining in her eyes and her ears perked up in interest. "Winky likes to help," she said quietly. "And Dobby thinks very highly of Harry Potter, sir."

"Do you, um, know how to take care of babies?" Harry asked.

"Winky loves babies," she answered with the most animation Harry had ever seen in her. "Harry Potter knows Winky took great care of her last Master."

"Yeah, too good," Harry muttered.

Winky's face drooped again. "Master was bad, but Winky did what she could," she said, sadly yet proudly.

Harry offered her a sad smile. "I don't doubt your loyalty, Winky," he said.

She smiled at him tentatively, and Harry was thankful she didn't have the over-exuberance of Dobby.

"I don't know for how long, but for now I have a baby in my care," Harry explained. "I could use your help. Someone who I could trust implicitly."

"And Harry Potter is offering Winky a binding in return?" she asked, tears shimmering as they fell down her cheeks. She sniffled her large tomato-like nose. "Permanently? Even when Harry Potter doesn't need Winky to watch the baby anymore?"

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't claim to understand it, but he knew this was important to Winky. He also knew Hermione was absolutely going to kill him when she found out. "Yes," he said.

Winky actually squealed with joy, startling Harry. He was thankful Draco had thought to put a Silencing Charm around the bed before all this had started or surely Victoria would've woken again long before now.

"Winky is so very happy!" she squeaked excitedly. Her excitement was still a far cry from Dobby's, though.

"Er, we're going to be here for now, but I do have a house that, um, kind of needs a lot of work," he said.

"Winky will take care of it all!" she said.

"Well, then, if you're sure?" Harry asked, feeling incredibly awkward. This was way out of his realm of experience.

"Yes, Winky is very sure," she stated primly.

"Malfoy," Harry called.

Draco stepped out of the cupboard, staring at the house-elf curiously. Winky, was staring back at him fearfully.

Harry sighed. "It's all right, Winky. I don't know how to do the binding, and he's going to help with it."

She turned her wide, fearful eyes towards Harry, but didn't respond.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You sure know how to pick them, don't you, Potter?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said, but without heat. "Let's just get this done."

"It's really quite simple," Draco drawled. "You initiate the bonding and then the house-elf will use their magic to do the rest. Remember, most of them want this."

Harry nodded reluctantly. This was one more thing he was having trouble believing he was doing. Draco walked Harry through the incantations and Winky took over and performed the rest of the binding. A few minutes later and a flash of light, it was done.

"You've got yourself another house-elf, Potter," Draco drawled pleasantly. "You're moving up in the world."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said irritably. He was really hoping that he didn't come to regret this.

"Winky, this is Victoria," Harry said, finally bringing the house-elf's attention to the baby sleeping on the bed. "She's your main, er, duty at the moment. When you're not busy with her, I reckon you can help at Hogwarts for now. There's really nothing else here for you to do. Things will be different later when we sort out the house."

Winky nodded happily, her ears perked up and flopping. Harry had no doubts that when she showed up again, her appearance would be cleaned up and neat. 

"Um, don't tell anyone that you're bound to me or that I've got a baby here," Harry said. "It has to remain secret for now. If anyone asks, you can just tell them you're still working at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Draco. "And especially don't mention to anyone that you've seen Malfoy with me, or that you've seen him at all," he added.

"Yes, Master," she said agreeably.

Harry winced. Somehow it sounded different when Kreacher called him master, because he knew Kreacher didn't really believe it. "I don't suppose I could get you to call me Harry instead of Master?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no! That is impossible! But Winky could call you Master Harry," she suggested.

"That'll do," he sighed. He was fairly certain that was the best he was going to get, and he knew how useless it was trying to argue with a house-elf. And strangely, he knew this was making Winky happy, so he let it be.

"I reckon you can go back to Hogwarts for the moment," Harry said. "I'll call you when Victoria wakes up or something."

"Winky will be waiting and ready, Master Harry," she said before she disappeared.

"Whose house-elf was she?" Draco asked, dropping into the desk chair.

"I can't tell you," Harry sighed wearily.

Draco didn't seem to take offence. "You do have a habit of picking up strays, don't you?" he said.

"I've somehow picked up you," Harry agreed.

Draco sat up straight and glared at Harry. "I didn't mean me," he said indignantly.

Harry gave a careless shrug. "Fits, though."

"I am not one of your strays, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Fine, Malfoy, whatever you say," Harry said wearily. "My mistake thinking you'd shown up on my doorstep needing help."

Draco continued to glare indignantly, but Harry ignored him. He didn't feel like arguing. Draco also seemed to realize that Harry had a point, whether he liked it or not.

"Now what?" Draco asked finally, breaking the silence they'd lapsed into.

"I don't know," Harry said slowly. "I've got us some help with Victoria, at least. Maybe if I can get some sleep, I'll be able to think again."

* * * * *

The next couple of days went much smoother for Harry. Not perfect, but better. He was still tired, but he wasn't on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion any longer. There were still moments where he wondered if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, though.

He questioned his sanity regularly.

He was currently wondering if he was really stupid enough to ask Draco for help with learning Occlumency. It was crazy to ask Draco for help. He remembered all the times Snape had broken into his memories and there were plenty of memories that he didn't wish to share with Draco. He snorted softly to himself. Then again, he didn't want to share them with Snape, either, and he appeared to be the only other person Harry could go to for help with this particular problem.

The book was helping dramatically. Harry found himself cursing Snape anew for how difficult he'd made it in the past. Harry had been brutally shoved off the deep end and expected to swim. Instead, Harry had sunk to the bottom like a rock. He was hesitant to think about it, but he was fairly certain he was simply more prepared for Occlumency now. He hadn't even believed it necessary before and hadn't truly put much effort into it.

The book, along with all its helpful notes, actually made the process understandable. Not necessarily easier, but it made sense now. Harry understood now that he needed to compartmentalize his brain. Shove pieces of his memories, thoughts and emotions into different slots and then close them off, erecting shields to ward off any intrusions. Easier said than done, but the process made sense now. It was a lot simpler when Harry related it to all the defence spells that he knew. Shields were shields. There were plenty of different types, but they were still shields. 

Judging from what the book said, it was easier the more it was practiced, until it became an almost unconscious defence. Harry felt like he was better able to understand how Draco and Snape could be so unfeeling and cold much of the time. Frowning, he realized that Draco hadn't really been that way lately, and realized that the boy had been letting down his defences around Harry. Victoria had a way of helping Draco to relax those shields a little. He was fairly certain Draco had them fully in place the rest of the time.

A lot of the exercises in the book centred around types of meditation. There were plenty of helpful tips and suggestions written in the margins and Harry was studying them closely and trying to put them into practice. With Winky now helping with Victoria, Harry spent every spare minute he had, for three days straight, studying the material. He snorted in amusement. Hermione would be proud of him for that, at least.

The problem was, he needed practical help now. And Draco was the only one around who could possibly give the help he needed. Taking a deep breath, sucking in all the courage he could, he turned towards Draco.

"Do you know Occlumency?" he tumbled the words out as he exhaled. Technically he already knew the answer, but it probably wasn't wise to let on that he knew. It didn't make him any more comfortable knowing that Bellatrix had taught Draco, but it was probably a point in Snape's favour, as Snape hadn't been happy with Draco hiding information from him.

"Of course I do," Draco sneered in disdain. "How do you think I've managed to survive so far?"

Harry snorted. "I'm sure Snape's asking much the same question, wondering how I've managed to survive all these years without knowing it."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with that," he drawled.

Harry didn't bother responding to the comment, instead asking the next important question. "Can you help me learn it?"

Draco sat up and studied Harry calculatingly. "You'd trust me to help you?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Not really," Harry admitted. "But I prefer you over my other options."

Draco chuckled darkly. "It's not fun when the Dark Lord starts probing at your mind," he said.

"At least you don't have him probing at your mind when you're not near him," Harry retorted.

Draco's eyes widened fractionally and an eyebrow shot up. "That's true?" he questioned. "The Dark Lord really can reach your mind over distance?"

"Yes," Harry said simply, not elaborating at all.

Draco frowned and turned thoughtful. "It's not really that hard to learn," he said slowly. "It's just not a skill that most people have a use for. It does, however, require a lot of concentration in the beginning until you become used to it," he added.

"I've tried learning it before," Harry admitted quietly. "I was lousy at it, though." It appeared that Snape hadn't actually told Draco about Harry's previous lessons, which was probably another point in Snape's favour. But Harry felt the man lost points because he hadn't taught Harry properly before. Harry was still trying to sort through all the information he knew, but he hadn't come up with any kind of logical explanation as to why Snape hadn't taught Harry Occlumency if he was on the right side.

"You have to learn to concentrate and be able to clear your mind," Draco said.

Harry groaned, hating that phrase. "Lovely," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Potter," Draco drawled in amusement. "I'm sure you can learn Occlumency. It's much easier than learning Legilimency."

"And you know Legilimency?" Harry questioned.

"Of course," Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, positive Draco was enjoying having a skill that Harry didn't. "You have to help teach me exactly how to clear my mind before you go casting Legilimens on me," Harry said firmly.

Draco sobered and nodded in agreement. Harry was surprised once again, but grateful Draco seemed to respect the fact that Harry had secrets that needed to be kept. This . . . whatever it was between them, was a whole lot different than the relationship between Harry and his friends. He was used to people demanding that he spill his secrets, even when he didn't have any to spill.

So, Draco started teaching him meditation techniques, and Harry integrated Draco's suggestions with what he had learned from the book of the Half-Blood Prince. He still found it easier to think of them as two separate people. For the next two days, Harry's main focus was meditation, learning to clear his mind. He worked on specifics when Draco was around and practiced when he wasn't. The only other thing he allowed time for was Victoria.

The only real problem of the week was on Friday morning when Draco and Vernon almost crossed paths. Aunt Petunia was not at all happy about it and she seemed to reach her limit of accommodation.

"Vernon would not be pleased to see you," Aunt Petunia hissed, glaring at Draco.

"You can't bring him back here anymore," she said, turning her glare on Harry. "I don't want you disrupting this house."

"Aunt Petunia, I need him here," Harry said wearily. "I need his help, and this is the only place we can meet safely at the moment."

"You think you will be safe when your uncle finds out?" she asked. "If he finds out about any of this, you will be gone immediately."

Harry sighed heavily. "I just need a little more time. I'm working on a place, but . . . well, I can't get Victoria or Malfoy in there yet."

"Why not?" Petunia demanded.

"Wards?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded to Draco. The wards were part of it. He just had a small problem named Snape as well. He didn't even know where the man was at the moment, and the message had been pretty clear—he had to learn Occlumency before Snape would likely even speak to him.

"There's complications," Harry tried to explain to his aunt. "Before he died, the Headmaster created a safe place for me." And Snape, he added silently. "I just can't bring anyone else into this safe place yet. It's kind of like I have to get the right codes first, but I can't just outright ask for them at the moment because I don't really want anyone knowing about Victoria or Malfoy. So, it's just taking me a little longer."

Petunia glanced nervously at Draco, before addressing Harry. "He's dangerous, isn't he?"

Harry looked at Draco, thankful the blond was keeping a calm, expressionless face. "Um, kind of," he admitted to his aunt. Thinking about it, Harry decided that just might be the way to play this.

"Malfoy," he said suddenly. "Show her your mark."

"Potter," Draco hissed.

"Just show her your mark," Harry demanded.

Draco stared at him for several seconds before slowly unbuttoning the cuff of his sleeve and pushing it up to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. Harry looked at it for a second and shrugged. It was still an ugly thing.

Draco raised an incredulous eyebrow at Harry's calm reaction. Harry shrugged again. Petunia, however, had paled dramatically and taken a step backwards by the time Harry turned to her again.

"That's . . . that's . . .," she couldn't seem to get the words out, but Harry knew what she wanted to say.

"Yes, that's the symbol that floats above the area where an attack occurs," Harry said calmly. "That's the Dark Mark that Voldemort uses to summon his followers."

"But that means he is . . .," Petunia said, trailing off as she stared in horror at Draco.

"Yes, he's a Death Eater," Harry said. "He's extremely dangerous and not someone that you, Uncle Vernon, or Dudley want to make angry. He's here because he needs my help. In return, he's helping me."

"Victoria," she whispered.

Harry nodded and waited a moment as she tried to process what Harry had been saying so far. Petunia darted fearful looks between the two of them, before settling on Harry.

"Who are you, Harry?" she asked.

Good question, Harry thought ruefully.

"I'm simply someone who is trying to protect both of the worlds that I live in," he said slowly, thoughtfully. "I'm trying to protect everyone who is important to me. To do that, I'm using every possible resource I have." 

He paused as he looked at his aunt. "That includes you. There are many who would consider you a worthless Muggle. To me, you have an important role. I need you at the moment. I had Malfoy show you his mark, because I need you to know just how real this actually is."

Harry glanced at Draco, who looked up from staring at the mark on his arm to meet Harry's gaze. "Malfoy had to figure out the hard way just how real this war is," he said quietly.

He turned back to his aunt. "I know you don't like me. Uncle Vernon and Dudley hate me even more. I'm not sure I really care anymore that I've never been a part of your family. But if you want to keep the little world you live in, then I need your help."

"What exactly do you need from me?" Petunia whispered.

"I just need you to continue what you've been doing. I appreciate what help you've given me with Victoria. I need you to continue to ignore Malfoy's visits, just as you ignore me being here most of the time," Harry said. "I need you to continue to keep Uncle Vernon and Dudley off my back, especially about Victoria."

"Your uncle is unaware that the child is still here," Petunia admitted, confirming Harry's suspicions.

"I am doing my best to stay out of the way," Harry said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. "I've Silenced my room so he can't hear anything and I've even stopped coming down for meals. That should be making both Uncle Vernon and Dudley happy."

"Have you been eating?" she asked hesitantly, her tone indicating that she had actually been worried about him, at least a little.

"Yeah, I've been eating," he muttered, thinking about all the times in the past when she hadn't been especially worried if he ate or not. With Winky bringing him meals from Hogwarts, he was actually eating quite well now.

Petunia winced as if she could hear Harry's thoughts and Harry looked away, only to meet Draco's gaze. Draco arched a brow questioningly, but Harry simply shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Draco and especially not in front of his aunt.

Harry exhaled heavily. "Look, I know you've only brought it up now because Uncle Vernon almost caught Malfoy coming here, but I don't intend to stay here past my birthday." He narrowed his eyes at his aunt. "I assume you do remember when that actually is," he said, the bitterness creeping back into his tone.

Petunia flinched, but answered. "July thirty-first," she said.

"It's not that far away—only a month. Maybe over the next few weeks it would be good for you to plan outings with your family over the weekends," Harry snapped.

He took a deep breath. Yelling at his aunt wasn't going to get him what he wanted from her. "Uncle Vernon has no idea that Malfoy has been coming here, and I'd like to keep it that way as much as you do. Do this for me and I'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible," he said.

Petunia's gaze flicked between Harry and Draco several times before she finally nodded. "I'll do what I can," she said stiffly.

"Thank you," Harry said, turning on his heel and marching back upstairs to his room, Draco following.

Victoria was still in her cot, happily playing with some of the toys Draco had been bringing for her. She pulled herself up when she saw them enter the room, however, and Draco moved to retrieve her from the cot and sit down on the floor with her. Harry flopped onto his back on the bed, frustrated and angry.

"Would you care to explain any of that?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said shortly, resentful that Draco had heard everything.

Draco had been meeting with him at the Dursleys every morning for the last two weeks, not counting the weekend. With the common interest of Victoria's welfare, they were behaving mostly civil around each other. It didn't mean that they liked each other or that they talked about anything other than the little girl and slightly less volatile war related topics. They'd somehow reached an unspoken agreement that they didn't pry into each other's lives at all, knowing that they needed to keep some kind of peace between them.

Harry knew their agreement had somehow just shifted a little, though. Draco had sounded almost concerned regarding what he'd heard downstairs.

"I'm still living at Malfoy Manor," Draco said abruptly.

"Good for you," Harry said sarcastically, despite the fact that he was actually interested in knowing that information.

"Because of the Dark Lord and everything that happened, my mum had wards added so that the Ministry can't reach the property," Draco said, ignoring Harry's attitude.

Harry turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, staring at Draco curiously and wondering why the other boy was suddenly volunteering the information.

Draco's eyes were on Victoria rather than Harry. Winky had quietly popped out and back in, handing Draco a bottle. Draco was simply holding his daughter as she ate, as she'd become accustomed to drinking a morning bottle during the time he was usually there.

"She added the wards to help protect us," Draco continued. "It only protects us from the Ministry, though. I spend most of my time in my room because I never know who will be at our house."

Harry slowly realized that Draco was offering him information for information. He'd learned a little about Harry and was now telling Harry a little about his home life, such as it was.

"The Dark Lord rather considers the Manor as a safe place for his followers to stay or for him to meet up with them," Draco said. "He doesn't even have to summon everyone most of the time because he can find enough followers at our house for whatever task he currently wants done."

Harry wanted to ask questions, but didn't dare interrupt. It was irritating having Draco learn about his crappy home life, but Draco's home life, the information he was offering, actually involved important information for the war. He had no idea how he could actually utilize the information at the moment, but it was still good to know.

"It's safer to stay in my room and out of sight," Draco said quietly, glancing at Harry briefly. "He doesn't fully trust my abilities. I wasn't killed because I . . .," he trailed off, swallowing heavily before he went on. "Because I helped make it possible for my assigned task to be completed."

Harry's jaw tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut. It helped knowing that Draco seemed genuinely remorseful, but it was definitely still a very painful topic for both of them.

Draco was silent for long moments before speaking again. "After punishing me for everything that happened at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord has pretty much left me alone for a little while," he said, his voice barely audible. "I had to try to prove myself and he seemed pleased that I volunteered to go on the attack at Victoria's family's house, but he told me that he didn't expect me to get so involved until the next major attack."

He took a deep breath. "He needs experienced followers on these small attacks so that they can get in and out without being caught," he explained. "I rarely even learn anything about the smaller raids until after they've happened. The Dark Lord is extremely wary of letting his followers know any information beforehand."

Harry had been listening intently, but opened his eyes again when he heard movement. Victoria had fallen asleep and Draco was lying her down in her cot for a short morning nap. This would normally mean they would begin working on Harry's Occlumency, but the tension was extremely thick in the room.

Draco glanced around the room, looking a little lost after he'd laid Victoria down to sleep.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, my room is surely a lot smaller than yours, but at least you're the only Death Eater around," he said. "And my aunt thinks you're quite dangerous," he added teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Draco visibly relaxed a little. "Your aunt seems to think you're dangerous," he drawled sardonically.

Harry shrugged, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "She always has," he admitted.

Draco somehow managed to sprawl elegantly on the desk chair. "It's a very sad day when you're considered dangerous," he said mockingly, smirking in obvious amusement.

"I don't know about that," Harry said thoughtfully. "Over the years, a lot of people have thought I was dangerous. For a while people thought I was the heir of Slytherin which made people afraid of me. Then there were all those articles you helped provide information for. Those certainly didn't help my reputation at all and made people consider me as unbalanced and dangerous."

"True," Draco conceded, still smirking and unapologetic. "But anyone with any brains at all knew that you weren't the heir of Slytherin. I certainly didn't believe it."

Harry smirked wickedly. "I know," he said smugly. "By the way, I was using Polyjuice long before you."

Draco's eyes widened. "When?" he demanded.

Somehow they managed to have an almost friendly discussion about their exploits with Polyjuice, as neither of them wanted to go back to the tension from earlier—and their relationship shifted a little more.

* * * * *


End file.
